Printers produce a representation of electronic data on a physical media such as paper or transparency film. Printers can print on variety of media types and sizes. Printers include a variety of mechanisms, such as pickup mechanisms, rollers, shields, duplexers and platens to form a media path through the printer and to control the media as it moves through the media path. Occasionally, a sheet of media may become jammed as it moves through the media path. This can render the printer inoperative until the media jam is cleared.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.